1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lighting system and more particularly pertains to retractable illumination components adapted to selectively depend beneath the eaves of a building.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of lights of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, lights of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of providing illumination through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,407 issued Aug. 14, 1973 to Baugh related to a Christmas Tree Ornament and Decoration Device. U.S. Pat. No. 5,816,687 issued Oct. 6, 1998 to Tapp related to a Method and Apparatus for Hanging Christmas Lights. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 6,846,092 issued Jan. 25, 2005 to Taylor related to a Lighting Fixture Device for a Building Structure.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a lighting system that allows retractable illumination components adapted to selectively depend beneath the eaves of a building.
In this respect, the lighting system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of retractable illumination components adapted to selectively depend beneath the eaves of a building.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved lighting system which can be used for retractable illumination components adapted to selectively depend beneath the eaves of a building. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.